What Happened?
by Sonikdude09
Summary: Basically a visit over to a friends' house sometimes can be very very exciting... Some Shails for you guys!


What happened?

A/N: yes no better title... based on... welll you do not want to know..

***LINE BREAK***

Friendship. Friendship is a wonderful thing, for those who have friends, those who are friendly, and those who like to have friends around them. Shadow was one of those people who didn't have friends but ironically didn't mind having Sonic's friends around. Although technically he wasn't their friend, he could say that he might be their acquaintance.

Shadow had just came home from wherever he goes off to in the morning, running session or something like that. He wasn't exhausted from running all day but you know what, he was still that same old not loving surprises.

Knock Knock Knock. Someone was at the door. Shadow knew he had to answer or this certain someone would be raping the wood frame of his home's entrance. Predictable enough,

"Hey Shads what's shakin?" Sonic greeted walking in with his shoes on.

"Your dirty shoes all over my carpet?" Shadow replied pushing Sonic back out the door.

"Whoa chill. I'll take em' off don't worry. Hey, by the way I brought guests." Tails and Knuckles walked in through the door but took their shoes off before walking in the house.

Everyone took a seat on the floor and started playing Steel and Strings on Shadow's ZBox. Sonic quickly grabbed the guitar before anyone else could and started rocking out to Muse and Linkin Park and some Aerosmith.

"Sonic, when will I have to stop telling to you to take your shoes off before you enter my settlement of a home before it goes through that thick skull of yours?" Shadow scolded Sonic in a playful way, and playful had Sonic replied.

"I don't know before you remove this carpeting and replace it with wood?" The living room was right were the entrance is so Shadow didn't want any stains on the carpet and for people to see that when they come in.

Sonic was still rockin out and Shadow had a dirty thought in his mind glancing over to Tails.

"Hey Tails, lets go in the kitchen and get some drinks." Tails looked up at Shadow who was getting up ready to walk through the threshold to the kitchen. Tails just nodded and said, "Uh sure." Knuckles had found the other guitar, not noticing that they, or should I say Sonic, was playing Steel and String. He pressed on the start button and joined in with Sonic, being the bass part. Sonic had his level on Yo Man You Crazy?, which would have exist if the world knew that he can play the notes to Through the Fire and Flames faster than their lead guitarist, heck faster than Free Bird for all i care.

The Kitchen-slash-Dining Room was divided by a wall which the other side had the Living Room. The Quadrants of the Kitchen Dining area separated by a counter peninsula thing. But Shadow's table broke because Knuckles and Sonic were fighting over the controller to play Let's Dance when stupidly, two players could of course play. But Shadow didn't break up the fest because it was all too amusing to him. Tails didn't either cuz well Shadow told him not to. So now in place of the table was a bed. Its frame looked like a half King sized bed cut in half its headboard (as a King sized bed) facing the wall. As a twin bed its headboard were its counterparts arms which were facing the window-slash-sliding door and peninsula counter. A/N you may not understand the concept of this complicated bed frame.

Shadow let Tails walk in first, he headed for the fridge and searched for open cans of soda.

"Hey Shadow? You have no opened sodas here. You want me to get more from the cabinet and put in here and take a couple and put ice in cups?" Tails notified Shadow as he lifted his head above the door and closed it walking toward the pantry.

**~*ST*~ WATCH OUT! LEMON HERE! ~*ST*~**

"Sure why not?" Shadow said while watching the young Kitsune walk over to the sodas and bend down leaving his ass covered by his baggy jeans exposed. Shadow flashed in the back of Tails and grabbed him by the neck, sort of stunning him flashing to the bed again making the fox's butt in front of his face. Shadow sat down with his legs over the edge of the bed like sitting in the chair twisting his spine to see the back of Tails pointing straight at him. Shadow raised his hand and slapped the buttocks with might power as fabrics rubbed on each other for a milli second. Tails yelped in reaction and moaned a bit.

"Oh so you like that uh?" Shadow said seduction as his tone. He slapped again.

"Mhhh.." Tails moaned back. "Stop! Don't!" Tails cried.

"Well too bad, once you're with Shadow there's nothing you can do about it." Shadow had stopped time around them. All was quiet, even Knuckles swearing at the game not giving him a high score for hitting all the notes on the song. The only voices heard was Tails whimpering and Shadows well slapping.

Shadow was getting hard and Tails was getting red in the 'cheeks' as well. Shadow's boxers and jeans can't hold it in anymore. He quickly took of his shirt first and revealed his rock hard abs. Sexy was the word that best described him. He looked like he surfed but ironically there are no oceans nearby where he lived. Shadow would have to travel a thousand miles to get there. After his shirt his pants and boxers came off as well as his gloves, but his socks were already off, knowing that its his house anyways. His long cock was longing for something and Tails was what he needed. Tails turned around and noticed that Shadow was horny and that he was fully naked. 'No wonder he was doing that' Thought Tails and stared at the erection coming from Shadow. It was sooooo huge and long. Tails couldn't believe his eyes and he blushed knowing that one of his openings will have to take that in.

Shadow stood up and grabbed Tails pushing him to the floor he undressed him and grabbed the duct tape on the counter. Tails had a semi-muscular body what with inventing things and carrying machine parts. That must have been good exercise. Shadow then took Tails' hands and taped them together tightly behind his back. he also taped his legs at the ankles. Shadow went back to sitting where he once sat his legs spread apart a length sticking out between them.

"Suck It!" Yelled Shadow as Tails flinched then swiftly tried to squirm on his knees and got over between Shadow's legs without toppling over. Tails opened his mouth and placed his lips on top of the ring of the penis. He forced it further in his mouth taking in the taste. Shadow moaned and started sweating through his fur, dampening the sheets of the bed.

Moan after moan the room became very hot for Shadow. Tails got onto the bed kneeling on both legs and made Shadow turn and face him.

"Don't stop Tails! Ahhhh.. AAHHH... Aahh..."

Tails had stopped sucking on the dick and Shadow pouted being taken away from his pleasure. He turned that pout to a grin and grabbed Tails neglected penis and started poking through the sheath hiding the length of the young fox's.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Shadow said as he found what he was searching for and pulled at it. This somehow was pleasuring Tails a bit. Little breaths came from Tails as he was being touched in his nether area, never had been touched by anyone but himself until now.

"Hold on now... It hasn't even happened yet..." Shadow said to Tails letting him know that it would get more intense as they went on. Tails now was fully erect. Shadow started stroking it. Tails penis was very short compared to Shadow's. There was a huge difference, but hey he is only like what ten or something. He is starting to go through puberty. Was this whole shenanigan illegal? It might be but Tails wouldn't call the cops on his friend though. He is too innocent like that.

Shadow stroked faster causing a change in breath pattern for Tails. Then, Shadow pushed his "slave" on the bed, lying on his back. Their bodies were facing each other. Both girths touched the stimulus very stimulating, growing Shadow's cock once again. Now he was ready.

Without warning, nor preparation, Shadow inserted his manhood into Tails' entrance, and thrusted. It wasn't very sore for Tails but luckily he sucked on that dick before he was violated in the spot that helps him sit. His twin tails stood on end on both sides of the fox. Shadow pulled out but left some of himself inside and went back in repeating the process.

Soon, Shadow found the rhythm and Tails breathed at every thrust moaning loud making Shadow even hornier. Ebony grabbed the Blonde's erection and pumped it. Tails jerked downwards meeting up with the length inside him causing it to hit his sweet spot.

"OOOHHH! Shadow! Hit there again!" Moaned Tails louder than before.

"UUHH... Aahh.. Aahh. Uuhhh.." Every thrust. Both anthros were moaning to their own rhythm, harmonizing. Tails may have been forced into this but he will not tell anyone, not even Sonic, about this. He might just come back later to have some more.

"Shadow! Faster! Harder!" Shadow didn't know which he was talking about so he pumped his hand faster and harder, and thrusted his penis harder and faster into Tails. The heat is making them both sweat and dampen the sheets more. It got a dark shade of their bodies on it. The windows had gathered the steam and stuck on the glass.

Both Shadow and Tails were reaching the top of their pleasure, ready to burst at anytime.

"AHHHH SHADOOWWW! AAAHHHH!" Tails cummed all over Shadow and his abdomen and some landed in Shadow's mouth too. Such far distance for a ten-year-old. Shadow smacked his lips and ate the cum. Tails silky walls of muscle contracted and tightened.

"AAHHH TAILSSS! You're SOOO TIGHT!" Shadow tried thrusting, he got in as far as he could and...

"AAAAHHHH!" He cummed all inside of Tails. Shadow pulled out of Tails and some of the semen had flowed down the middle of the cheeks. His insides were kind of small so it can only contain so much of Shadow's jizz.

Shadow untapped Tails and he was done. Some of the tape were still sticking to the blonde fur making it hurt as it felt like waxing but his sweat made it a whole lot easier to take it off. Tails was tired as hell and was panting. He gave up on the tape and slouched against Shadow. No, they weren't lovers but Shadow had to do something about his "problems?" What had happened stayed between them and only them, like in Casinoapolis.

Time slowly caught up with the two and the environment was eventually increasing speed and pitch to their correct time span. The video game music and sounds came to and alerted that they should start getting up. Tails got up first and waited by the door for time. Shadow got the paper towels and water and started wiping off all the cum everywhere and on his fur too. He gave a wet paper towel to Tails to clean the cum off of him.

"Forgetting anything?" Shadow said holding up Tails clothes as said person turned toward Ebony and realized he was still naked. Shadow threw the clothing and Tails caught it. He placed it on the ground looking for his boxers first and put those on. Shadow did the same. He then put his pants then his shirt and then his socks. He was fully clothed and so was the Dark Hedgehog as they made time, literally, to get back in the living room.

Tails entered the room and sat on the couch next to where Sonic was gonna sit down after playing the song. Tails took off the tape just before Sonic turned and said,

"Hey bud... What happened? Where's the drinks? You look all tired out." Tails had caught sight of Shadow walking in and sat next to him.

Ahh yes friendship. Friendship can either stay in its course and not change, go downhill and force the ex-friends to not speak to each other again, or change for the better as best friends or even more...

THE END!

**~*¡ANOTHER LINE BREAK!*~**

A/N: sooo... I hope you guys enjoy read and review and for once i am not forcing you to... and no flames because I warned you and you shouldn't have read it if you are going to flame... wonder if anyone would figure out the random beginning and end... LOLZ!


End file.
